Chasing Pavements
by MarianaMasen
Summary: Draco Malfoy no fue a Hogwarts, sino a Durmstrang, como quiso su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera a Hogwarts al estar en su cuarto curso? —No entiendo porque Krum desperdicia su tiempo viendo a esa sangre sucia. —musitó para sus adentros Draco Malfoy. Pero no sabría hasta que punto se retractaría de sus palabras. Imagen de EvgeniaSummer.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers y escenas del libro.**_

_**Después de releer el libro de El cáliz de fuego, mi mente se puso a divagar sobre qué ocurriría si Draco Malfoy se hubiera ido a estudiar a Durmstrang como al principio quería Lucius Malfoy. Empezaré con el prólogo que tratará sobre Lucius intentando convencer a Narcisa de dejarlo ir.**_

_** Espero actualizar pronto. Es un dramione, es que pasaría si Draco fuese a Hogwarts al ser el Torneo de los Tres Magos y conocería a Hermione Granger.**_

_**Espero que les agrade ...**_

* * *

—¡Narcisa! Es la mejor opción para un Malfoy, querida...

—¡He dicho que no, Lucius! Y no seguiré discutiendo por esto, Lucius.

Narcisa Malfoy miraba a su esposo con un entrecejo fruncido. Desde hace varios meses, Lucius se había propuesto el mandar a su pequeño Draco a Durmstrang, una escuela en el extranjero. A Narcisa no le cabía en la cabeza despegarse de su pequeño bebé, su heredero; Draco.

—Mira Narcisa, he sido tolerante con todo lo referente a Draco, pero esto es mi decisión. Draco irá a Durmstrang, y es mi última palabra.

Narcisa frunció los labios y salió de la elegante habitación con una rabia apoderándose de ella. Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación para que Draco no la viera llorar.

Al entrar a la enorme habitación que compartía con Lucius, Narcisa se deshizo en llanto. No podía creer como Lucius pudiera mandar a su pequeño hijo a Noruega. ¡Sólo tenía diez años! Se tapo la cara con sus finas manos al oír como unas pisadas, que reconoció como las de Lucius, entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a ella.

—Narcisa, querida—La voz de Lucius era un murmullo, como si temiera poder romperla si alzaba la voz. —No llores, Narcisa. —Y la aludida sintió como le apartaban las manos de su cara.

Miró la cara de su esposo, sintiéndose ridícula al estar en semejante situación. Una Malfoy, y más si procedía de los Black, no debía ofrecer semejante espectáculo a su esposo.

—Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. —Lucius apretó su mano e intento consolarla.

—¡No! No, y no...—Narcisa se levantó e intento imponer su decisión.— Dime al menos porque quieres enviarlo hasta allá... ¿Por qué no Hogwarts?

Lucius hizo un gesto desdeñoso con su mano.

—Hogwarts esta cayendo cada vez más de nivel con ese adorador de muggles como director. ¿Y si Malfoy termina siendo amigo de un _sangre sucia_?

Narcisa se estremeció ante semejante pensamiento, pero se encogió de hombros.

— Entiendo,pero... ¿por qué a Durmstrang?

—Karkaroff jamás permitiría que un sangre sucia entrará a Durmstrang, aparte de que Draco necesita estar preparado para lo que le depara.

—¿Depara? Sólo tiene diez años, Lucius... Entiendo tus razones, pero no permitiré que mandes a mi hijo a un país extranjero sin sus papás a su lado.

—Te recuerdo que también es mi hijo, y que esta decisión esta ya tomada, Draco irá a Durmstrang. Y referente a su destino, corren rumores de que...

—¿De que, qué?

—De que el Señor Tenebroso volverá, y ambos sabemos de que no fuimos tan devotos como tu Bella o Rodolphus.

—¡Draco no necesita sufrir todo lo que tu sufriste! ¡No permitiré que Draco regrese a medianoche con magulladuras en su cuerpo!

—¿No has pensado que si Draco esta en el extranjero, podremos mantenerlo a salvo?

—Es tu decisión, Lucius. —Respondió Narcisa con voz monocorde. —Tú sabrás lo que es mejor para nosotros.

Narcisa salió de la habitación, intentando mantener la compostura.

—Mamá, ¿qué sucede?—Una voz infantil la sobresalto. Era Draco, que sostenía una escoba de juguete en una mano.

—Nada, querido. Pronto irás a una escuela de magia.—Narcisa hizo una mueca, cosa que la caracterizaría en el futuro.

—¿Hogwarts?—Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—No—Negó Narcisa con la cabeza—: Durmstrang.

—¿Durmstrang?—Draco hizo un gesto confundido—: ¿Dónde esta eso?

—En Noruega, querido.

—¿Y por qué tendré que ir allá?

—Es lo mejor, Draco. Necesitas ser educado como un Malfoy merece y Hogwarts no es la mejor opción.—Contesto la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

—Tu padre tiene razón, será lo mejor para tí—afirmó Narcisa, intentando creer con todo su corazón en eso. En que Draco estuviera a salvo a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Draco Malfoy se subió al barco que lo llevaría a Durmstrang, y sus padres lo vieron alejarse con sentimientos diferentes en ambos casos. Narcisa con dolor y Lucius aliviado de que Draco estuviera a salvo.

A miles de kilómetros, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley salvaban la vida de Hermione Granger. Los tres se harían amigos inseparables y no sabían que su destino se cruzaría con el de Draco Malfoy cuatro años más tarde.

En aquellos cuatro años, Draco Malfoy se granjeaba la amistad de chicos provenientes de familias de sangre limpia. Estudiaba todos los días magia oscura e iba en vacaciones a Inglaterra para visitar a sus padres.

Aquél verano, sus padres lo llevarían al Mundial de Quidditch, donde su compañero Víktor Krum jugaría en el equipo de Bulgaria. Ese chico no le caía precisamente bien, pero debía llevarse bien con él para obtener ciertos beneficios, entre ellos, granjearse la simpatía de Igor Karkaroff.

Draco iba con sus padres e intentaba mostrarse lo más parecido a su padre en aquél momento. Fingía sonreír con simpatía al oír los comentarios jocosos del Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

—¡Arthur!—Exclamó Fudge al ver a un mago bonachón pelirrojo.

Draco volteó a ver inmediatamente a donde se dirigía el Ministro. Se encontró con el un mago pelirrojo de aspecto pobre. Detrás de él lo acompañaban unos adolescentes pelirrojos del mismo aspecto que el primero. Y detrás de estos, se encontraba un chico flacucho con gafas y pelo negro revuelto; y una chica con una trenza larga, de cabello castaño. Draco se encontró con sus ojos marrones, pero los apartó al oír como su padre le decía un comentario hiriente a éste.

Al parecer el tal Arthur Weasley sí era pobre, como lo había supuesto, y escuchó con sorpresa que Harry Potter era amigo de uno de los hijos de Weasley. Entonces, Draco volteó a mirar al chico flacucho de gafas que antes le había pasado desapercibido. Parecía increíble que alguien con esa pinta hubiera podido destruir al Señor Tenebroso.

Los Weasley mas Potter y la Castaña (como Draco la había apodado) se dirigieron a sus asientos, mientras él se sentaba en medio de sus padres. Su padre presumía que él era amigo del fantástico y famoso buscador Víktor Krum. Él sonreía y asentía en cada momento, pero no escuchaba la conversación.

Solo pensaba en la máscara que su papá guardaba en la tienda de campaña, que parecía mas un palacio que nada. Aquella noche, Draco vió como su padre volaba a los muggles de aquél lugar. Su madre Narcisa se empeñada en cenar tranquilamente sin mostrar atención a los gritos que provenían de afuera.

Draco volvió a su casa con desánimo, después de que al final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa. Su padre se mostraba mas recio a hablar y se encerraba más en su despacho. Su madre también actuaba de modo más extraño, no mostraba en interés en preguntarle todo acerca de Durmstrang.

Pero en la última noche, al sentarse para cenar, Lucius se dirigió a él con frialdad.

—He hablado con Karkaroff y hemos acordado que irás a Hogwarts como ayudante para el campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos?—repitió Draco, sin comprender.

—Sí, este año lo celebrarán en Hogwarts, y como Karkaroff me debe un favor, podrás ir a pesar de tu corta edad.

—Iré a Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Aquí estoy con otra idea loca, espero que les guste y déjenme su review.

Un beso,

Mariana Masen


	2. El torneo de los Tres Magos

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers y escenas del libro.**_

* * *

—Estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts, en donde espero un excelente comportamiento de parte de ustedes—comenzó a decir Karkarov, al ver como el barco empezaba a ascender hasta flotar en el agua. Miró como una muchedumbre de gente los esperaba cerca del lago.— En especial de ti, Malfoy.

—No lo decepcionaré, señor. —Replicó Draco, asintiendo con la cabeza. Miró con curiosidad la ventana que se encontraba a su derecha. Tenía una enorme curiosidad para ver como sería Hogwarts.— ¿Será tan increíble como lo pintan, Antonovich?

—Eso espero, al menos tendrá mujeres. —Replicó éste, con una sonrisa— Habrías tenido aquello de no ser porque tu padre insistió tanto en que Durmstrang sería mejor que Hogwarts.

—Lo sé, padre insistió tanto en que me fuera a Bulgaria—comentó con cierta amargura en la voz, siguió mirando al enorme castillo—: Supongo que fue porque esta lleno de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangres...

Antonovich hizo una mueca y cambio de tema.

—¿Crees que Krum quedé como participante?—preguntó, mirando de reojo como el hosco perfil de Víktor miraba por la ventana impresionado.

—Es obvio, Karkaroff espera mucho de él, aunque no sea más que un idiota neandertal que pueda estarse en equilibrio— comentó acidamente Malfoy.

Antonovich dejó escapar una risa despectiva, pero no tuvo tiempo de agregar algo porque en ese momento Karkarov se dirigió a ellos, de nuevo.

—Es hora de desembarcar, más les vale comportarse como deben...—Su mirada recayó en Malfoy por un momento—. Demuestren que son mejores que Hogwarts.

Hubo asentido general y a continuación bajaron del barco. Malfoy por primera vez en su vida se sintió incómodo al traer esas ridículas capas de piel tan gruesas, Inglaterra no era tan frío como en Durmstrang, no había necesidad de ellas. Fijó su atención en los alumnos que los miraban con expectación, como si esperaban que les hicieran un inesperado espectáculo.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente Karkarov, mientras subía la ladera—. ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

El tal Dumbledore era un anciano con la barba más larga que el chico hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Se veía jovial y se pregunto como ese hombre hubiera podido derrotar a Grindelwand. Era sin duda el hombre más anciano que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Patético, así era como encontraba a la población de Hogwarts, mirando a los alumnos de Durmstrang como si fueran carnada, en especial las chicas, que reían como tontas señalandolos y cuchicheando entre ellas.

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore, y después entablaron conversación mientras avanzaban al castillo.

Draco se encontraba asqueado de semejante adoración de los chicos de Hogwarts al ver como Viktor Krum encabezaba la comitiva. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Era sólo un idiota que hacía piruetas estupendas en el aire, mientras que en el suelo no pudiera ni sostenerse. Malfoy dudaba seriamente de que pudiera hablar en inglés, en cambio él, sí que era mejor que Krum.

Siguió caminando junto a Antonovich, quién miraba el techo encantado del castillo con franca admiración. Draco resopló por lo bajo, pero admitió a regañadientes que Hogwarts era sumamente acogedor y mágico. Todo rincón parecía lleno de magia y el chico miró con admiración las copas y platos de oro en el comedor al que los llevaron. La cena que tenían frente a ellos se veía sumamente apetecible.

Alzó una ceja al notar como Krum atraía demasiadas miradas, en especial de un tipo pelirrojo, un chico de pelo negro alborotado enclenque y una chica de espeso cabello... espera un momento; a esos tres ya los había visto.

_¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Si era el enclenque de Potter y Wesel con esa chica de enormes ojos castaños e incisivos irregulares. Y al parecer el pelo de calabaza esta hipnotizado por Krum... ¡vaya sujeto patético!_

—¡Draco!—Una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó y se encontró a unos centímetros de su rostro a Pansy Parkinson, vieja amiga de la familia Malfoy. —¡Te ves estupendo!

—Pansy—musitó él, inclinando su cabeza.— Nott, como en los viejos tiempos—añadió al visualizar a su antiguo amigo de la infancia, seguía siendo larguirucho pero su rostro se había beneficiado desde la última vez que lo había visto.

—Sí, pero a diferencia que estas en Hogwarts y no en Mansión Malfoy. ¡Te aseguro que te la pasarás de maravilla!

—Sí, este es Antonovich Petrov, un amigo de Durmstrang.

Pansy y Theodore le estrecharon una mano.

—Un placer—Pansy sonrió ampliamente y se sentó al lado de él.— ¿Eres amigo de Viktor Krum? Todos parecen impresionados por su presencia...

—Es agradable, aunque no tanto como él quisiera—respondió Antonovich, cortésmente—, de hecho creo que se ve mejor volando que en la tierra.

—Antonovich es demasiado amable para decir que Viktor Krum es el tipo más imbécil que hemos conocido. —Replicó Malfoy, y añadió al recordar al cabeza de zanahoria— ¿Quién es ése? Lo vi en el Mundial de Quidditch, pero no recuerdo su apellido... ¿Wesel, Weasel...?

—¿Weasley?—exclamó Pansy, mirándole como si hubiera dicho una equivocación.— ¿Hablas de Ronald Weasley?

Al otro extremo del Gran Comedor, el aludido jamás hubiese imaginado que hablarán de él, y mucho menos que el llegado extranjero lo hubiese reconocido. Se hallaba hablando junto a sus dos mejores amigos sobre el hecho extraordinario de que Viktor Krum estuviera bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Ron! Es sólo un jugador—decía Hermione Granger, moviendo su cabello esponjado con exasperación—: Ni que fuera para tanto...

—¡Qué no es para tanto!—Ron la miró como si estuviera loca o chiflada—: ¡Es uno de los mejores jugadores del todo el mundo! Y sólo tiene diecisiete, Hermione...

—¿«Pegdonen» no queda Bullabesa?—Una asombrosa chica de ojos azules les interrumpió. Hermione la miró con gesto de enfado, Harry confundido con su presencia y Ron con embeleso. Como si no hubiera visto una chica en toda su vida. Ante el silencio, la chica extranjera (seguramente francesa), carraspeó y añadió—: ¿Han acabado con ella?

—Sí, estaba deliciosa—exclamó Ron, sin aliento. Hermione frunció el ceño e intentó no reír ante la cara de estúpido que tenía su amigo. La chica extranjera lo miró con desdén, y se llevó con cuidado la sopera hasta donde se sentaba, en la mesa de Revanclaw, y Ron la siguió hasta que salió de su ensoñación.

—Era una _veela_—le dijo Ronald a Harry, con voz ronca. —En Hogwarts no las hay tan buenas.

Hermione se indignó internamente, a veces simplemente sus amigos no podían darse cuenta de que era una chica. Estuvo tentada a irse, pero después de unos minutos de tonterías, Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a hablar sobre lo que trataba el Torneo de los tres magos y la gran responsabilidad que llevaba hacerlo, aparte de que únicamente podrían participar de diecisiete años en adelante. Era lógico, observó la chica, ya que mirando bien a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beabatuxs todos parecían mayores.

Después de que Dumbledore terminara su discurso, Hermione volteó a ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin y echarle una ojeada a los alumnos de Durmstrang. Visualizó entre ellos a Viktor Krum, quien miraba a su alrededor perplejo,y también a otros chicos que a decir verdad se veían menos atractivos que los de Beabatuxs, tal vez fuese porque los franceses llamaban más la atención.

Y su mirada chocó con la de un par de ojos grises. Hermione jamás se había sentido tan intimidada y violada con una mirada. Sentía como si esos ojos le traspasaran su cuerpo hasta llegar a su alma. Se sintió desnuda pero la mirada tenía cierta cosa que le hacía quedarse mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear...

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Ron se puso frente a ella, posándole una mano frente a su cara. El hechizo se había acabado.—¿Hermione?

—¿Eh...?—Hermione parpadeó, confundida—. Ah, si.. si me estoy bien, Ronald.

—Vale, bien—Ron siguió caminando junto a Harry y Hermione, pero en algún momento se toparon con los de Durmstrang, y Harry los dejo pasar. Pero cuando Karkarov se giró a darle las gracias, éste se quedo helado.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Ojoloco Moody, con su atronadora voz, se dirigió a Karkarov como si lo conociera anteriormente. Después de aquello, la multitud se disperso y los tres amigos pudieron seguir caminando hasta su torre.

* * *

Ese día si que era una mierda. Un asco total. Draco Malfoy se movió en su catre pensando en como Hogwarts sí que era un castillo digno de él, no como Durmstrang.

_¡Oh, pero claro! Draco debe ir a Hogwarts para apoyar al estúpido campeón que quede... Menuda mierda. Y luego estaba esa chica de cabello esponjado, ¿qué se creía esa asquerosa sangre sucia en mirarle? ¿Cómo osaba levantar su mirada y sostenérsela? _

_Pero bien que lo disfrutaste, _dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza_, inclusive estuviste tentado de preguntar su nombre, hasta que Pansy revelo su identidad. _

—¡Por Morgana!—gritó Malfoy, golpeando la pared. Era increíble saber que una sangre sucia pudiera ponerle de aquél genio. Volvió a sentarse en el borde de su catre y bufó.

_Pero cuando la vea sabrá quien es Draco Malfoy y jamás volverá a posar sus asquerosos ojos en los de él. Nunca._

Y con ese pensamiento, el chico se sumió en un sueño intranquilo, en donde él resultaba campeón del torneo de los tres magos. Y en donde la chica de cabello esponjado y castaño lo ahogaba hasta que se sumía en un pozo por fundo y sin fin, y cuando por fin terminaba el pozo, se encontraba en las piernas de su padre como cuando tenía cuatro años y su madre reía sin preocuparse de nada.

Aquella mañana era sábado y los alumnos extranjeros pudieron disfrutar del clima y el enorme castillo a sus anchas. Al menos los de Durmstrang, que se paseaban con camisas delgadas, dejando ver sus músculos, y con chicas atrás de ellos persiguiéndolos o fingiendo caminar como si nada; los de Beabatuxs, acostumbrados al sol de Francia, se mantenía todo el tiempo adentra de su carroza sin dejarse ver, excepto al ir a poner su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se encontraban en ese momento desayunando y viendo el Cáliz de Fuego, al igual que todos los que pasaban por el Vestíbulo. Fred, George y Lee Jordan bajaban las escaleras corriendo y con un aspecto nervioso.

—Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal—. Acabamos de tomárnosla.

—¿El qué?—pregunto Ron.

—La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito—aclaró George, frotándose las manos con alegría—: Una gota cada uno y ¡listo!

Loa gemelos pusieron su nombre en el Cáliz y por un momento, todos pensaron que lo habían logrado, hasta que salieron expulsados del Cáliz, ambos con grandes barbas. Hermione sonrió disimuladamente pero borró su sonrisa al ver como los de Durmstrang entraban con paso dominante y feroz a donde se encontraban. La chica miró a los alumnos con una cara difícil de descifrar y quedó inmóvil al ver como Víktor Krum volteaba a verla. Fue únicamente dos minutos, pero a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, e inclusive cuando estos entraron al Gran Comedor, Krum volteó ligeramente su cabeza para voltearla a ver.

Ella no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que no causaba ese tipo de reacción en el sector masculino y por algún motivo supo que tal vez Víktor estuviera mirando a Harry, que estaba a su lado, y no a ella. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, como diría las revistas que Lavander y Pavarti guardaban en su habitación. Pero... Hermione movió su cabeza y siguió a sus amigos al Gran Comedor.

El resto de la tarde de aquél sábado la pasaron con Hagrid y Hermione aprovechó para meterlo a la P.E.D.D.O, pero éste se rehusó terminantemente. La chica quedó ligeramente decepcionada, pero en seguida se repuso al hablar con Hagrid. Este año daría clases y estaba muy emocionado con las clases que tenía preparado e inevitablemente con los escregutos de cola de fuego. Aquél día Hagrid llevaba un aspecto aterrador, a pesar de que iba de gala, pero Hermione no añadió nada para no incomodarle. Después se dieron cuenta que era para impresionar a Madame Maxime ya que se fue con ella para la ceremonia del Cáliz de Fuego.

La cena paso rápidamente y cuando menos se lo esperaban, era hora de que el Cáliz de Fuego dijera a los campeones. Hermione deseaba que fuera Angelina la campeona de Hogwarts, pero Cedric Diggory le ganó. La verdad es que era el chico perfecto: inteligente, guapo y muy amable; por ello no le sorprendió cuando la mesa de Hufflepuff se levantara y comenzara a vitorearlo. De Dursmtrang Víktor salió como campeón (era obvio) y de Beabatuxs salió una tal Fleur Delacur (la chica _veela_). Todos estaban impacientes para irse a la Sala Común y festejar, cuando el Cáliz se tornó de rojo y sacó otro pergamino.

—Harry Potter— Hermione se quedó helada y volteó para mirar a sus dos amigos. Harry tenía cara de querer vomitar e irse de inmediato; y Ron tenía una cara de no poder creérselo y una mezcla de celos— ¡Harry Potter!

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Dumbledore sacó del Cáliz de Fuego el papelito en donde ponía el nombre de Harry Potter. Ron se había rehusado a hablarle a Harry y ella estaba exasperada y cansada.

Había tenido que aguantar la burla de los de Slytherin aún más en Pociones y su estúpido pin de: Potter apesta y Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY:¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!. Aquél día, bajaron para ir a las mazmorras y Hermione gimió al ver la pandilla de Nott y Parkinson.

Y lo inevitable paso, Harry descargó toda su frustración ante un hiriente comentario de Nott y ambos se batieron a duelo. El problema fue que uno de los hechizos le alcanzó a Hermione.

La chica comenzó a sentir como sus dos incisivos comenzaban a crecer aún más (de por si eran muy grandes) y se los tapó con la túnica. Oía a sus espaldas a Parkinson reírse de ella ruidosamente con toda su pandilla y entró en pánico por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pero la gota que rebalsó al vaso fue el comentario malicioso de Snape, al decir que no había diferencia con sus dientes, y con ello Hermione se marchó con lágrimas de allí. Se sentía fea como al estar en la primaria.

Con la túnica a todo lo que daba para taparse medio rostro, atravesó el castillo para llegar a la enfermería. Madame Pompfrey se apresuró a llevarla a una camilla para que se tranquilizara antes de que pudiera hacerle un hechizo reductor a sus incisivos.

—Dime cuando hayan regresado a su tamaño normal, cariño—La enfermera comenzó a apuntarla con la varita frente a un espejo.

Hermione vió allí una gran oportunidad. Dejó que siguiera hasta que obtuvo un tamaño normal y no como sus anteriores incisivos.

—Ya está— Pompfrey dejó la varita y le entregó una poción—: Tómate esto para que tus dientes queden así y descansa un poco, querida.

—Gracias—Hermione se tomó la poción y suspiró al pensar en todos los problemas que tenía, o mas bien, que Harry tenía.

* * *

_Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su_  
_íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una _  
_tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de_  
_muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio._

—Maldita Skeeter—murmuró Hermione, pasando la hoja de la revista y sintiendo todas las miradas del Gran Comedor en ella y Harry, que comían en un extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo haberte mencionado—comentó Harry, tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

Hermione soportaba el hecho con gran dignidad y no prestaba atención a los comentarios maliciosos de Parkinson y la bola de Slytherin, pero Harry estaba en un tris de perder la paciencia. Al menos en la biblioteca nadie se les enfrentaba, pero el problema era el grupo de fans de Víktor Krum y él mismo.

—Esto puede ayudar—Hermione le pasó el volumen de un gran libro a Harry, éste lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo con avidez—: Ahora voy por otros.

Estaba cansada de tener que aguantar los susurros por el estúpido artículo de Skeeter y ayudar a Harry por lo de los dragones (Hagrid se lo dijo) y que éste no pudiera hacer los hechizos convocadores para la clase de Encantamientos.

Se levantó de su asiento y dejó escapar un bufido de exasperación al ver la aglomeración del club de fans de Víktor Krum. ¡Por amor de Dios! Ni que fuera que... Las atravesó y siguió buscando en las estanterías. A ver si algún libro le sirviera a Harry.

—¡Ni siquiera es tan guapo!—Musitó Hermione, buscando el libro—: Si no supiera hacer el Amago de Rosi y salir en los Mundiales de Quidditch no le seguirían...

—Es Amago de _Wrrronsky—_Una voz grave y con un fuerte acento búlgaro la corrigió.

_Oh, no._

Hermione se volteó lentamente y arrugó el ceño en forma avergonzada al ver a Víktor Krum frente a ella.

—Oh, por Merlín—Hermione bajó la cabeza ante la fija mirada de Krum—: Yo... lo siento.

Y se marcho con el libro fuertemente agarrado en su pecho, intentando por todos los medios no ruborizarse y que pareciese un tomate andando. ¿Por qué había escogido ese momento el búlgaro para aparecerse? ¿Acaso no podía esperar hasta que descargase su mal humor?

Regreso a donde se encontraba Harry leyendo el libro y le arrebato el libro que ella le entrego. Ni siquiera se percato de tal hecho ya que en ese momento Víktor Krum se sentaba a pocos metros de su mesa y los veía con atención.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos?— Propuso Hermione, mirando a su amigo y alternativamente como el grupito de chicas se encaminaban a donde estaban—: El club de fans no tardarán en acecharlo en cualquier momento y no podremos concentrarnos.

—Tienes razón, de todas formas ya sabemos bastante sobre la teoría aunque no creo que encontremos algo sobre los dragones.

Y con la aprobación de Harry, los dos amigos salieron de la biblioteca al mismo tiempo que la bolita de chicas acosadoras salían de su escondite y rodeaban la mesa en donde se encontraba Víktor Krum.

Y así pasaron los días, buscando en la biblioteca información (a pesar de haber registrado por lo menos la mitad de ella), intentando hacer que Ron y Harry se volvieran a hablar e ignorando el hecho de que Krum se le quedase mirando raro cuando iba a la biblioteca o se cruzaron en el vestíbulo a las horas de la comida.

Y fue cuando, por fin, Harry pudo obtener una pista para los dragones, gracias a Moody, el chico y ella practicaron doce horas seguidas antes de la competencia el hechizo convocador. Irónicamente todo dependía de eso, ya que necesitaba la escoba para poder pasar la prueba.

El día en que era la competencia, Hermione se hallaba en un enorme grado de nerviosismo. Vio partir a Harry con preocupación y tenía miedo en que algo saliera mal. Se fue con Neville al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, pero se desvió al ver la tienda de campaña, en donde seguramente estarían los campeones.

—Guárdame lugar, Neville—dijo Hermione, desviándose del camino y añadiendo—: Tengo que hacer algo antes...

—¿Qué?—Neville la volteó a ver, y asintió—, vale... te guardaré un lugar, Hermione.

Ella se fue directo a la parte trasera de la tiendo y se asomó. Vio a Harry estar a unos metros y camino hasta donde se encontraba, detrás de la carpa, y susurró:

—Harry.

—¿Hermione...?

—¿Estás nervioso? Todo va a salir bien...—Y no pudiendo aguantar más, salió de la carpa y se lanzó a abrazar a Harry, del otro lado.

_¡Flash!_

—¡Jóvenes enamorados!—intervino una voz chillona tras el flachazo de una cámara.

Hermione se separó de Harry y volteó a mirar a la protagonista de todos sus disgustos. Rita Skeeter los miraba con una sonrisa burlona y detrás de ella, se encontraban los campeones mirando la escena.

—Usted no debe _estarrr _aquí—la gruesa voz de Víktor Krum rompió el tenso silencio—: La tienda es _parrra_ los campeones —se detuvo y miró a Hermione un momento— y sus amigos...

—Yo ya me iba—terció Rita, yéndose a segundo plano al ver que el comité del Torneo de los tres mago entraba a la tienda.

Hermione se apresuró a marcharse tras desearle buena suerte a Harry. Se apresuró a caminar para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los demás espectadores. Paso frente a un grupo de Slytherin en donde Parkinson le gritó:

—¡Te vas a quedar sin novio, Granger!

Hermione intento ignorarla, pero volteó a verla, a sorpresa de los que se hallaban alrededor, no era nada común que Hermione Granger armará pleito.

—Al menos tengo uno. No como otras que esperan que Nott se fije en ellas algún día.

—¡Maldita sangre sucia! Ya verás...

—¿Veré tu patética explicación?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que en ese momento salía Víktor Krum al estadio. La chica aprovechó a salir de aquella escena conflictiva y colocarse al lado de Neville y Ron. Éste tenía una cara bastante verde, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Y así pasaron las pruebas de los otros campeones (bastante buenas, a decir verdad), hasta que llegó el momento de Harry. Hermione sintió como si dejara de respirar al verlo tan pequeño y enclenque enfrentar al enorme dragón. Pero sabía que todo estaría bien, si usaba el hechizo convocador adecuadamente.

Harry levantó la varita.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —gritó.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Muchísimas graciaaaaas por la calurosa bienvenida! Espero que les guste, ya verán que cambié la escena de como se conocieron Hermione y Krum al cliché que había en el fanfiction al especular cuando tuvieron un intercambio entre ellos. Y también agregué la escena de la tienda, porque me parece maravillosa esa parte. Les informo que va ser lento esto de enamoramiento, si bien Malfoy ya sabe que existe esa chica, no volverá a haber una escena entre ellos hasta cuando la vea en el Baile de Navidad (próximo capítulo, seguramente al final). Oh, y casi se me olvida, agregue un personaje de mi cosecha (Antonovich) quien va a ser alguien interesante en las decisiones de Malfoy.

Bien, déjenme sus reviews que tanto me gusta leerlos, a pesar de no tener el suficiente tiempo para responderlos.

Un aviso: tardo bastante en actualizar, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo lo más rápido posible. Y la imagen de la historia será el gran momento Dramione en el fanfic (que será hasta muuuuuuuuuuy después).

Un beso,

MarianaMasen


	3. Un descubrimiento en el Baile de Navidad

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers y escenas del libro Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.**_

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, que tanto me animan a seguir con esta historia! Son lo mejor.**_

* * *

—Bueno, será mejor que bajemos para tu fiesta sorpresa, Harry. A estas alturas, Fred y George ya habrán robado suficiente comida de las cocinas del castillo.—Dijo Ron, después de que _Pigwidgeon _desapareciera con la carta de Harry para Sirius,

Los tres amigos caminaban felizmente después de que Harry saliera bien en su primera prueba. Hermione se sentía tan bien con sus tres amigos de nuevo juntos y sin problemas, y sintió que todo marchaba bien desde que el nombre de Harry salió del Cáliz de Fuego.

Efectivamente Ron tenía razón, Fred y George parecía haber robado toda la comida de las cocinas y Hermione se preguntaba como podían ir sin que nadie se diese cuenta... Pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntárselos a los gemelos porque en ese momento un grito horrible, parecido al de una banshee, cortó la calma de la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Quieres un trozo de tarta de mermelada, Hermione? —le ofreció Fred.

Hermione miró con desconfianza la fuente que él le ofrecía. Seguramente se trataba de algunas de sus típicas bromas. Fred sonrió.

—No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada —le aseguró—. Con las que hay que tener cuidado es con las galletas de crema.

Neville, que precisamente acababa de probar una de esas galletas, se atragantó y la escupió. Fred se rió.

—Sólo es una broma inocente, Neville...

Hermione se sirvió un trozo de tarta de mermelada y, viendo que tenía la oportunidad en sus manos, preguntó:

—¿Has cogido todo esto de las cocinas, Fred?

—Ajá —contestó Fred muy sonriente. Adoptó un tono muy agudo para imitar la voz de un elfo—: «¡Cualquier cosa que podamos darle, señor, absolutamente cualquier cosa!» Son la mar de atentos... Si les digo que tengo un poquito de hambre son capaces de ofrecerme un buey asado.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para entrar? —preguntó Hermione, intentando adoptar un tono indiferente para que Fred no sospechara nada. Y éste cayó en la trampa rápidamente.

—Es bastante fácil —dijo Fred—. Hay una puerta oculta detrás de un cuadro con un frutero. Cuando uno le hace cosquillas a la pera, se ríe y... —Se detuvo y la miró con recelo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada —contestó rápidamente Hermione, intentando mantenerse neutral y normal a pesar de la caras de Fred y George.

—¿Vas a intentar ahora llevar a los elfos a la huelga? —inquirió George—. ¿Vas a dejar todo eso de la propaganda y sembrar el germen de la revolución?

Algunos se rieron alegremente, pero Hermione no contestó. Sabía que dijese lo que dijese, ellos no la tomarían seriamente.

—¡No vayas a enfadarlos diciéndoles que tienen que liberarse y cobrar salarios! —le advirtió Fred—. ¡Los distraerás de su trabajo en la cocina!

Pero el que los distrajo fue Neville, que se transformó en un canario y así desvió la conversación hacia las galletas de canario de los gemelos. Hermione seguía pensando en como llegar a las cocinas. Tenía un plan e iba a ponerlo a prueba mañana.

* * *

—Tengo que darles una noticia—anunció Karkaroff, aquella mañana del jueves.— Se celebrará un Baile de Navidad...

Se oyeron varios murmullos y Draco arqueó las cejas impresionado por la noticia. Sabía que habría algún baile (ya que su madre le dio una túnica de gala) pero jamás pensó que tan pronto. Se imaginaba que fuera al terminar el Torneo o alguna clase por el estilo, pero nunca tan pronto. Se preguntó a quien llevaría y la cara de Pansy le llegó a la mente. Sonrió arrogante al pensar en que tendría muchas más oportunidad de tener a alguien como pareja que alguno de Hogwarts. El ser extranjero le daba cierto status y su atractivo, por supuesto.

—¿A quién invitarás?—le preguntó Antonovich, al estar bajando del barco y dirigirse al castillo para cenar.

Draco echó una ojeada a las chicas de Hogwarts que lo miraban desde la mesa opuesta.

—A Pansy, eso creo. De todas formas no están tan mal las de Hogwarts.

Antonovich sonrió y comenzó a comer.

—¿A quién invitarás, Krum?—le preguntó Antonovich, al estar sentado frente a él e intentar entablar conversación con él.— Supongo que a alguien de Beauxbatons...

—No, no...—Viktor volteó a mirar a una chica que entraba al Gran Comedor, resaltaba bastante por su esponjado cabello castaño, y volvió a mirar al chico que estaba frente a él—, es ella.

Draco, que estaba absorto en la plática, dejó escapar un bufido de desdén.

—¿A ella?—Dejó de lado su cuenco de avena y añadió en tono desdeñoso—: Es una_ sangre sucia_, Krum.

Viktor arrugó su ceño e iba a replicar cuando Pansy Parkinson se acercó a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Draco.

—¡Draco! ¿No has escuchado las noticias...?—Pansy parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.— ¡Va a ver un Baile! Y...¿adivina quien va a ir conmigo?

Draco la miró sorprendido de que ya tuviera pareja para el Baile, pero alzó los hombros demostrando que lo desconocía.

—¡Con Theodore !—Al oírlo Draco arrugó el ceño y se preguntó con quien podría ir ahora.

Antonovich le pegó en el hombro amistosamente.

—Te quedarás sin pareja...

—Ya verás quién terminará diciendo eso—Y más que una amenaza sonó como una promesa.

* * *

Hermione suspiró intentando concentrarse en el libro que tenía enfrente y no en los estúpido murmullos que había a su alrededor. Todo por culpa de ese estúpido baile... Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en que ni Harry ni a Ron se le ocurriría invitarla al dichoso baile.

Sintiéndose repentinamente furiosa con la idea, a pesar de que había tenido una mañana excelente (Había ido a las cocinas junto a Ron y Harry a hablar con los elfos) se dispuso a marcharse de la biblioteca. Al levantar su vista estrujo su ceño al ver como Viktor Krum estaba sentado pocos metros a su derecha y por ello él fuese el causante de los murmullos.

Tomó el libro que tenía, lo guardó en su mochila y colgándosela la salió de la Biblioteca intentando apartar de su mente el estúpido Baile de Navidad. Pero al llegar a la Sala Común todos seguían alborotados por la noticia.

Los días pasaban y ni Harry ni Ron tenían pareja. Hermione echaba chispas al oír como sus amigos se referían a las demás chicas como si fueran carnada. Y una vez más se sintió indignada al ver que nadie la invitaba al Baile de Navidad.

_¿Es qué nadie se percataba de que era una chica?_, se preguntaba una y otra vez al ver como los chicos de Hogwarts se angustiaban al no tener acompañante. En varias ocasiones estuvo tentada a pedírselo a Harry, Ron o a... Neville pero esa idea era aún más deprimente.

Esa tarde del miércoles, harta de escuchar a sus dos amigos planes acerca de como acercarse a su pareja ideal, se dirigió a la Biblioteca dispuesta a relajarse con un buen libro. Al llegar notó que no estaba Viktor Krum y eso significaba que no habría cuchicheos y risitas tontas.

Se sentó en una mesa en donde casi no había gente y comenzó a leer Historia de Hogwarts. A pesar de que en ese libro no venía absolutamente nada acerca de los elfos domésticos, lo cual era indignante, le gustaba leerlo. Le hacía pensar en lo especial que era por estar en un lugar como Hogwarts.

Se fue directo hasta la página en donde hablaban de como fundaron Hogwarts y su historia. Esa era su parte favorita. Le hubiera gustado hablar con esa mujer, Bathilda Bagshot, seguramente sería fascinante oírla hablar sobre sus conocimientos en la historia de la magia.

—_Perrrdona._

Una voz grave y masculina sacó a Hermione de sus cavilaciones. Levantó su vista del libro y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer al ver que tenía frente a ella al mismísimo Viktor Krum, el buscador más joven de Quidditch.

—Eh... ¿sí?—balbuceó Hermione un tanto nerviosa y tensa.

Viktor sonrió y se inclinó.

—Me _gustarrría pedirrrte_ si _quisierrras irr_ al baile conmigo.

_Esto no puede estar pasándome_, pensó Hermione al oír aquello. Miró la nerviosa cara de Viktor y se dio cuenta de que era real.

—Eh... —Hermione miró la cubierta del libro que estaba leyendo un instante y volvió a mirar a Viktor. —¿Estás hablando en serio?

El chico parecía confundido. Pensó que estaba rechazándolo y la miró sin saber qué decir.

—¿Qué _quierrres decirrr_?

Hermione pensó que estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida con aquello.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me toma de sorpresa...—Hermione suspiró y sonrió nerviosa—, me encantaría ir contigo.

Viktor se inclinó y tomando su mano la besó delicadamente. Hermione se puso como un tomate y cuando Krum dejó su mano, lo miró sin saber que decir.

—_Serrrá_ un placer _irrr_ contigo. Me llamo Viktor Krum.—El chico se sintió algo tonto al decir aquello, ya que seguramente sabía quien era, sin embargo, quería saber como se llamaba.

—Oh...—le tendió una mano y Krum la tomó rápidamente—. Yo soy Hermione Granger.

—Ez-miope—Dijo Viktor y Hermione rió al oír como la llamaba.—Yo... _sentirrrlo, _no sé _hablarrr_ inglés bien.

—No te preocupes, puedo enseñarte como se dice mi nombre después. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

Viktor dudó.

—¿En la _entrrrada_ está bien?

—Sí... vale, te veo allí a las ocho, Viktor.

El aludido volvió a inclinarse y tomó la mano de Hermione para besársela. La chica bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada y roja por aquello.

—Adiós, Ez-miope—Viktor se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Hermione con un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

Se marchó al Gran Comedor para cenar intentando aparentar normalidad, pero para su sorpresa, Harry y Ron no hablaban sobre el Baile de Navidad. Cuchicheaban acerca del paquete que Ron había recibido y con ello, la burla de todos los de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Simplemente la túnica de Ronald no era la más indicada para el Baile ni para nada. Era sencillamente aterradora y sin una pizca de modernidad o buen gusto en ella. Al terminar la cena, los tres amigos se fueron a la Sala Común, en donde Hermione anunció que iría a dormirse temprano.

Ginny la siguió tiempo después al ver que por primera vez en tanto tiempo no mencionaba ni pío de los elfos domésticos. La vió sentada en su cama ojeando un libro distraídamente... ¿Distraídamente? Algo realmente grueso debería estar pasándole a Hermione.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?—La aludida dejó el libro que tenía en su regazo y miró a Ginny.

—Viktor Krum me invitó al Baile de Navidad—Realmente daba gracias a Merlín que Lavander, Pavarti y Fay Dunbar no estuviesen en ese momento en la habitación. Se sentía un poco frívola hablar de quien la había invitado, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien que Viktor Krum la llevaría de la mano en el baile. Necesitaba saber la opinión de alguien ajeno en esta situación.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Ginny, casi gritando—: Lo siento, es decir... Viktor Krum, ¿el buscador más joven de Quidditch? ¿Krum?

—Sí, él me lo pidió...

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione!—Ginny se dirigió a la cama de la aludida y se sentó—: ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo sucedió...?

—No lo sé, es tan extraño—Hermione miró a Ginny, dudando—. ¿Y si sólo quiere dejarme en ridículo frente a todos?

Ginny rió, moviendo su cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Estoy segura que a él le gustas, de lo contrario no te hubiese pedido que fueras con él.

—Es sólo que es tan inverosímil, Hermione Granger con Viktor Krum...

En ese momento entró Lavander con Pavarti, ambas riendo fuertemente.

—...es sólo que fue tan tonto, Seamus.—decía Lavander, con las mejillas sonrosadas y al ver a Hermione y Ginny, añadió—: ¡Tengo pareja para el Baile, Hermione!

Hermione sonrió torcidamente.

—¿Con quién vas, Lavander?—preguntó Ginny.

—Con Seamus Finnigan.—Lavander las miró críticamente—: ¿Ya consiguieron pareja?

Hermione miró a Ginny significativamente para que no dijese nada.

—Todavía no—Hermione vio la mueca de Pavarti y Lavander.

Éstas un tanto decepcionadas se fueron hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, charlando ruidosamente entre ellas.

—¿Se lo dirás a Harry y Ron?—susurró Ginny, viéndola fijamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza a sabiendas de que ellos se burlarían de ella si supieran con quien iría

* * *

—¿Por qué no fueron a cenar? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a Harry y Ron.

—Porque... ,dejen de reírse, porque les han dado calabazas a los dos —explicó Ginny.

Eso les paralizó la risa. Hermione sonrió internamente y sintió una especie de regodeo interior.

—Muchas gracias, Ginny —murmuró Ron con amargura.

—¿Están pilladas todas las guapas, Ron? —le dijo Hermione con altivez—. ¿Qué, empieza a parecerte bonita Eloise Midgen? Bueno, no se preocupen.—Intentó dejar de sonar maliciosa y fue a sentarse al lado de ellos—: Estoy segura de que en algún lugar encontrarán a alguien que quiera ir con ustedes.

Pero Ron estaba observando a Hermione como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.

—Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica...

_Eso dolió_, pensó Hermione indignada. Arrugó el ceño e intento no mostrarse afectada con lo que Ronald acababa de decir.

—¡Qué observador! —dijo ella ácidamente.

—¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!

—No, lo siento —espetó Hermione.

—¡Oh, vamos! —insistió Ron—. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el  
ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja...

El rostro de Viktor Krum apreció en su mente e intento sacarlo de ella. No serviría sacarlo a colación.

—No puedo ir con ustedes—repuso Hermione, ruborizándose. Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar al búlgaro de ella—, porque ya tengo pareja.

—¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros! —dijo Ron—. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para  
librarte de él!

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brilló una mirada peligrosa._ ¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle aquello? ¿Es que acaso no tenían delicadeza?_—. ¡Que tú hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Ron la miró como si ella estuviera bromeando. Luego volvió a sonreír.

—Vale, vale, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?

—¡Ya se los he dicho! —exclamó Hermione muy enfadada—. ¡Tengo pareja!

Se levanto de la butaca con aspecto sumamente indignado y dándoles una mirada de odio, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al llegar se metió en su cama inmediatamente intentando alejar el mal sabor de boca que tenía.

* * *

_Mierda, mierda_... Draco comenzó a entrar en pánico. No tenía pareja y estaba a unas horas del baile. Era simplemente que todas las chicas guapas ya tenían pareja y por ningún motivo, ninguno, iría con una mestiza o _sangre sucia_.

Tal ve con una mestiza sí, pero con una _sangre sucia_ jamás. Jamás. Golpeó su catre frustrado y, después de varios minutos en silencio, salió del barco. No conseguiría nada allí encerrado. Debía entrar en acción.

Comenzó a pasear entre los jardines de Hogwarts, inspeccionando a las chicas a su alrededor. Las miró con coquetería, a pesar de que no fueran tan guapas, pero ella no le hicieron caso. ¡Por supuesto, eran de Beauxbatons! Se creían lo máximo únicamente por ser francesas.

Intentando mostrarse indiferente, entró a la biblioteca y miró a su alrededor. Sonrió al ver que estaba lleno de chicas y se sentó en una mesa que estaba colocada en un rincón. Giró su silla intentando ver a quien invitar, cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió:

—¿Disculpa? —Draco volteó y estuvo a punto de caerse cuando vio que se trataba de esa chica de cabello castaño y esponjado. La chica a la que invitaría Krum. Sonrió malicioso.— Estás sentado en mi mesa.

—¿Qué?—replico huraña mente.—Aquí no hay nada que diga que es tu propiedad.

Hermione señaló unos libros que se encontraban allí, además de una pequeña bolsa.

—Allí esta mi mochila aparte de mis libros. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró retadoramente—: ¿Es qué estás ciego?

Hermione no entendía a aquél chico rubio que la miraba desafiante. Su perfecto acento inglés le hacía sospechar que no era extranjero.

—No, pero no puedes impedirme que me siente aquí—Draco se quedó sentada en la silla, mirándola con desdén.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No sé que te hecho para que me trates de ese modo. Ni siquiera te conozco.

Draco sonrió torcidamente.

—Es que el simple hecho de que seas una _sangre sucia_ me disgusta. Es repugnante.

_Sangre sucia_. Nadie le había dicho eso anteriormente, ni siquiera Theodore Nott que hacía lo imposible por superarla en todas las materias y mirarla con superioridad. Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, miró a ese tipo de Durmstrang, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa y miraron a Malfoy con curiosidad.

Este fingió leer sin preocuparse de tener todas las miradas encima, y en lo más profundo de su ser se sentía mal. No comprendía en lo absoluto ese sentimiento. Era como si estuviera ... ¿_arrepentido_? No, no... Draco Malfoy no debía sentir nada por aquella _sangre sucia_, ni siquiera si le hacía daño o no. Minutos después, salió de la biblioteca con aire digno. Debía encontrar a alguien para el Baile.

* * *

Hermione lloraba sin parar. Se sentía patética y tonta. Después de que aquél chico le dijese eso se sentía como una escoria, lo más bajo de lo bajo. Aquél día sería el Baile de Navidad y la chica no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Sus ojos quedaron rojos cuando terminó de llorar y no bajó a comer. Hermione harta de llorar, se dispuso a ponerse la poción alisadora, a pesar de que el faltaban como cinco horas para el Baile. Pero un ruido en la puerta la hizo detenerse.

—¿Hermione?—Ginny se asomó a la habitación, vacilante.

Hermione intentó sonreír pero le quedó una mueca en el rostro.

—¿Si?

Ginny se acercó hasta donde se encontraba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Eso creo.

—¿Quieres ir con Ron y Harry a las cocinas?

Hermione la miró, alarmada.

—No debemos hacer trabajar a los elfos domésticos en tiempos libres, Ginny. Además de que...

—... Ron y Harry me matarían si no te saco de aquí. —Ginny la miró, preocupada—: No fuiste a comer y tus ojos me dicen que estuviste llorando.

—No es nada—Se apresuró a decir—, sólo fue un mal día.

Ginny espero pacientemente que Hermione lo soltara. Pero después de varios minutos, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a soltarlo. Sólo quiero decirte que cuentas con nosotros, ¿vale?

—Sí—Hermione asintió y volvió su cara a la pared, evitando mirar a Ginny—, gracias Gin, pero necesito estar sola.

—Bien—Ginny sonrió y dándole un abrazo rápido, salió de la habitación.

Ron y Harry se encontraban jugando ajedrez mágico al tiempo que esperaban a que Hermione saliera junto a Ginny.

—¿Y bien?—inquirió Ron, al ver que Ginny bajaba las escaleras sola.

—No bajará—aseguró ella, sentándose al lado de la chimenea.

—¿Te dijo con quien iría al Baile?

Ginny lo miró con exasperamiento.

—¡Ron, por amor de Dios!

* * *

—¿No es demasiado, Fay?—Hermione se miraba al espejo con terror. Su compañera Fay le estaba maquillando a pesar de que esta se había negado rotunadamente.

—Oh, vamos... ¡Es el Baile de Navidad!—La chica dio una vuelta como si bailara con alguien y añadió—: Aparte estás muy guapa. En serio, Hermione.

Su vestido azul con volantes y espalda descubierta la hacían ser otra persona. Se sentía por primera vez hermosa y digna de estar con alguien como Krum. Se ajustó su moño y nerviosamente, alisó el vestido.

—¿Con quién irás tú?

Fay la miró sonriente.

—Con un chico de Durmstrang. Draco Melefoy, o algo así.—Fay sonrió y se puso rubor, al tiempo que añadía—: Es muy guapo.

Hermione río nerviosamente y viendo su el reloj de manecillas que tenía en su mesita, añadió:

—¡Tengo que irme!—La chica se miró por última vez en el espejo y suspiró—. Hace diez minutos que debía estar allí.

Sin esperar respuesta, Hermione bajó a la sala común, en donde gracias a Merlín no había nadie, y se dirigió a la entrada. Antes de bajar la enorme escalinata que daba al vestíbulo, se asomó. Vio como de inmediata Viktor se quedaba mirándola y sonriendo, bajó los escalones lentamente, intentando no caerse. Se ruborizó al ver como todos los que se hallaban allí y la conocían, la miraban fijamente.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Viktor se inclinó y le besó la mano con galantería, cosa que generó un suspiro de parte de Pavarti Patil, y ella bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada. Se sentía como en un sueño de hadas, en esos donde nadie la llamaría fea o dientes largos. Todo era perfecto.

—Te ves _herrrmosa_.—Le susurró Viktor al tomar su brazo—, Ez-miope.

—Gracias, tu también te ves muy apuesto.—Y era verdad. Viktor se veían estupendo enfundado en el traje de gala de Durmstrang y Hermione sonrió, tímidamente.

Cuando los cuatro campeones pasaron al Gran Comedor nadie podía creer que Hermione Granger, esa chica de cabello como un nido de pájaros, tuviese su cabello lacio y liso, y además, del brazo del famosísimo Viktor Krum. Era demasiado. Todos las miradas masculinas se fijaban en ella como si no pudiesen creerlo. Y en ese momento, Hermione sintió como en cierta forma, _sí que era una chica_. ¡Por Merlín que sí!

* * *

**¡He vuelto! Además también a mi semestre, es agobiante, pero felizmente sólo tendré exámenes hasta después de mi cumpleaños (el veintiséis). Ya vimos como Draco insultó a Hermione al verla allí y sin razón, aparente. Un dato: según la Wiki de Harry Potter, Fay Dunbar compartió habitación junto a Hermione, Lavander, Pavarti y otra chica (la cuál pondré que es Ginny). Fay es sangre limpia, un dato que a Malfoy no le pasó desapercibido, y por ello la invitó.**

**Sí, han notado que ni siquiera Nott insultó a Hermione diciéndole sangre sucia, pues verán... Siempre he pensado que él no recurriría a medios tan bajos como esa palabra, aparte de que pienso que él no fue precisamente de los que apoyaron a Voldemort totalmente. A pesar de que Draco y Theo (JK lo dice en un fragmento) fueron muy amigos en su infancia, no lo son en Hogwarts porque pasaron muchos años sin verse además del hecho que Draco tiene unas ideas un tanto maniáticas...**

**En fin, me agrada mucho sus reviews y en serio me gustaría que me contaran que pasa con su vida... ¿Comieron algún insecto, sobrevivieron al apocalipsis, tienen novio, les gusta la historia, la odian...? Todo es recibido con una enorme sonrisa. Es mi paga con esta historia, ¡vamos no sean tímidos!**

**Un beso, y hasta la próxima actualización (será pronta, lo prometo)**

**Mariana Masen**


	4. La segunda prueba

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers y escenas del libro Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.**_

* * *

_—_¿Herrr-mio-ne?—Viktor Krum se acerco a la chica, temeroso. Llevaba en las manos dos bebidas pero las dejó en una columna para agacharse hasta donde se encontraba la chica. Ésta lloraba un tanto desconsolada y pasó de verse como una hermosa joven a una desaliñada chica; sin embargo, volteó a verlo fijamente.

—V-viktor—Balbuceó intentando quitarse las lágrimas de la cara pero éste sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo en su casaca. Hermione río temblorosamente al darse cuenta de que él era posiblemente el único chico que hacía un gesto como ese. Tomó el pañuelo entre sus manos y lo pasó en su rostro.—Gracias.

Krum se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano un poco indeciso de si hacerlo o no.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó el chico y añadió—, _prrregunté_ a tus amigos donde estabas, _Errmione_...

—Solo discutí con ellos... Nada importante—Hermione le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Viktor se encogió de hombros y le pasó una bebida, mientras él tomaba un trago de la otra. Hermione tomó un poco y sintió como el ponche le regresaba su vitalidad perdida.

—Gracias—la voz de Hermione sonó un poco lejana y distante—, eres muy amable, Viktor.

—Yo...—El chico intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, _quierrro estarrr_ aquí, _Errrmione_... junto a tí.

Hermione dejó el ponche a un lado y miró al búlgaro fijamente.

—¿_Quierrrres rrrregrrresarrr_ allá?—preguntó el chico ofreciéndole una mano. Hermione la aceptó y volvieron al Gran Comedor. La chica evitó mirar hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Harry con sus parejas, sin embargo, al echar una mirada de reojo, se dió cuenta de que habían desaparecido.

Hermione sintió un alivio inexplicable por su ausencia y bailó con Viktor toda la noche. El chico, acostumbrado a cenas y bailes de etiqueta, sabía muy bien como bailar y era él el que la guiaba. La chica se sentía tan femenina al estar con un sujeto semejante como el búlgaro; tan varonil, fuerte y sobre todo, caballeroso.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Krum colocó una mano en su espalda desnuda y se ruborizó al pensar que esperaría el chico de esa noche. Tal vez quisiera besarla o más aún... No estaba segura, pero se moría de la mortificación al pensar como actuaría y se dió cuenta de la poca experiencia que tenía sobre esos temas.

Movió su cabeza al darse de lo superficial que estaba siendo. Las Weird Sisters en aquél momento cambiaron la canción por una mucho más ágil y divertida. Hermione río de sorpresa al notar como el búlgaro le daba una vuelta y bailaban mucho más divertidos.

—Me gusta—Admitió Viktor al darle una vuelta completa a Hermione. Ella asintió y siguieron bailando hasta que los pies de la chica lo resintieron.

Intentó hacer caso omiso de eso pero, con voz entrecortada, dijo:

—¿Podemos parar? Me duelen muchísimo los pies—Viktor tardó en comprender, pero asintió. La tomó de la cintura y se dirigieron a un rincón solitario del Gran Comedor.

Hermione se sentó y se quitó el zapato para darse masaje en la planta del pie. A pesar de traer un tacón muy pequeño sus pies no estaban acostumbrados a usar zapatillas. Sonrió y señalando la pista, dijo:

—Es muy buena la música, ¿no lo crees?—Hermione volvió a colocarse la zapatilla y miró a Viktor.

—Sí...—Viktor se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Fue tan inesperado que ella sintió una especia de terror pero fue mitigado muy pronto por otro sentimiento. Cuando sintió como la lengua de Viktor se entrelazaba a la de ella fue como si todo su ser se ó una mano por el pecho del búlgaro y la otra la paso por su cuello. Intentaba acercarse aún más a él. Viktor intentó no propasarse con ella, teniendo en cuenta de que ella era menor de edad y posiblemente no tendría experiencia en esto.

A pesar de que le doliera en todo su ser, la alejó suavemente de sí. Viktor intentaba demostrar con ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella a pesar de haberla conocido apenas unas semanas atrás. Sostuvo la mano de Hermione, tibia, pequeña y suave, y la sostuvo entre sus dos manos.

—_Crrreo_ que ya _terrrminó_—Señaló el búlgaro viendo como las parejas empezaban a salir del Gran Comedor. Hermione se levantó tomada del brazo de Viktor. Parecía que esa noche era un sueño. El chico la acompañó hasta la escalinata.

—Fue maravillosa esta noche, Vikor—Sonrió Hermione y éste se agachó para besarle la mano con galantería.

—Lo sé... ¿_podrrremos_ _salirrr_ mañana?—Hermione asintió, un tanto ruborizada al notar como todas las parejas que pasaban por allí los miraban con atención, y Viktor, tras un último beso, salió del Castillo.

La chica comenzó a subir las escaleras intentando mantener sus sentimientos a raya pero se detuvo al ver como en una columna una pareja se besaba apasionadamente. Reconoció a la chica como Fay, quien tenía sus manos en el cuello de aquél chico que sin duda era de Durmstrang (por su casaca roja).

_Oh, no_.

El chico era aquél que le había llamado sangre sucia en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo había dicho Fay que se llamaba? Draco algo... Hermione apartó su mirada de aquél lugar y comenzó a subir las escaleras con un sentimiento de culpa al estar presenciando algo íntimo.

Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione dio gracias a Merlín ya que Ron se había ido seguramente a dormir. Subió hasta su dormitorio y sonrió al pensar en las vueltas de la vida. ¿Quién diría que la come-libros de Hermione Granger iría al Baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum?

* * *

—No otra vez—susurró Draco al estar en una tina llega de agua. Estaba determinado a relajarse por la fuerte resaca del día anterior. A pesar de que él tendría que estar ayudando a Krum a averiguar sobre como abrir el huevo... Resopló y se sumergió en el agua. _Mierda_.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa estúpida cara sonriente y ruborizada al entrar en el Gran Comedor de brazo con el buscador más joven del mundo. _Mierda, mierda, mierda...Joder._

La maldita cara de la _sangre sucia_ se le aparecía hasta al estar en la tina. Se colocó el cabello para atrás y salió de la tina. Sintió que nada estaba bien, ni en su sitio.

—Te ves terrible, tío—Comentó al entrar Antonovich y verlo allí parado como un idiota. Draco hizo una mueca.

—Vete a la mierda, Antonovich.

—¿Así que estamos enojados?—Antonovich se dejó caer en el catre y mirándolo fijamente, añadió:—¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?

—Es esa maldita sangre sucia, sigue apareciendo siempre...—Draco golpeó furiosamente la madera de la pared intentando calmarse.

—¿Y si le hablas?—intervino Antonovich, antes de que Draco siguiera golpeando todo lo que tenía a su alcance.—Es decir...—aclaró ante la furibunda mirada del chico—: podrías hablaras con ella podrías quitártela de la mente.

Draco lo miró con singular cara. No era tan mala idea, igual podría tener suerte y podría sacarla de sus pensamientos por siempre; esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en el puente que unía al castillo con la salida a Hogsmade hablando con Harry. Le reprochaba el que no se esforzará en lo más mínimo en encontrar lo que significaba el huevo y éste ni siquiera se esforzaba en descubrirlo.

—Supongo que Krum ya lo descubrió—replicó Harry en un tono desdeñoso que le recordó a Ron.

Hermione río.

—No, no lo ha hecho. Viktor es más físico—añadió sin darse del doble sentido de sus palabras y al ver la cara de Harry entendió su error—. No es lo que piensas, él prefiere verme estudiar que hablar sobre otra cosa.

Y era verdad. Su relación con Krum era confusa en el punto de que nunca hablaba y se expresaban por medio de sus miradas y roces de manos. A pesar de haberse besado en el Baile de Navidad y haber salido al día siguiente, Hermione sabía que él no era ni su alma gemela ni nada por el estilo. Solamente era algo así como un pretendiente..

—Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo?—la voz de Cedric Diggory los sobresaltó. Hermione miró al prefecto de Hufflepuff con simpatía y pensó como podría salir Cho Chang con un chico tan espectacular como él; Diggory le sonrió ampliamente y añadió—, a solas, ¿por favor?

Hermione miró a Harry y se dirigió de regreso al castillo. Deseaba buscar un libro para terminar sus deberes y poder ayudar a Harry cuanto antes. Al entrar a la biblioteca no vió el acostumbrado grupito de fans de Viktor Krum lo que significaba que él no estaba allí.

Se dirigió a las estanterías buscando el libro adecuado para la tarea de Pociones. _Pociones y mil botijas más_. _El recetario de todo mago_. Y por fin lo encontró; se puso de puntillas para intentar alcanzar el libro, sin embargo estaba muy fuera del alcance.

—¿Por qué no usas magia como las personas normales?—Una voz burlona le susurró al oído y Hermione se sobresaltó. Soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver al culpable de su sobresalto. Gran error.

—¿Eres tú?—dijo ella con desdén y volvió a mirar al ése joven extranjero. Frunció el ceño y con un "Accio Mil Pociones para el joven brujo" alcanzó el libro que quería. Se fue a sentar a su mesa leyendo y escribiendo en un pergamino las ideas que necesitaba.

El sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada la distrajo de sus deberes. Volteó a ver quien era el causante y se topó con unos ojos increíblemente grises llenos de rabia. Sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar se tensó. No sabía que quería provocar con esa actitud, pero sin duda era el sacarla de su zona de confort. Lo miró con curiosidad y estaba a punto de decir: _¿Qué quieres?, _cuando una voz la distrajo. Era Viktor.

—Errr-mione—La chica volteó y sonrió sin percatarse de cómo el rubio a su lado apretaba los puños. No sabía explicar el alivio que experimentaba en ese momento; se levantó de la silla y, mirando al extranjero a su lado, se colgó su mochila ante la mirada atenta y embelesada de Krum. Salieron de la biblioteca ante las miradas fijas de todos.

Malfoy no se dió por vencido y todos los días iba y se sentaba, fingiendo leer, en la mesa que acostumbraba la tal Granger a sentarse. Al principio la chica lo evitaba como la peste, pero después se dió cuenta de que él no se rendiría tan fácil y se sentaba en su mesa acostumbrada. Lo ignoraba todo el tiempo y, aunque estaba frente a ella leyendo sin prestarle la mínima atención, Hermione comenzó a sentir curiosidad sobre aquél chico.

Sabía gracias a Fay que se llamaba Draco Malfoy y que su familia era una de las más prestigiadas de todo el mundo mágico. También que estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts pero que por un conflicto familiar no pudo, y Hermione comenzó a pensar, mientras estaban en ese mutismo en la biblioteca, que hubiera pasado si él cursara en Hogwarts. Seguramente estarían en el mismo curso...

—¿Me prestas un pergamino?—Una voz con un deje de altanería la interrumpió de sus cavilaciones; alzó su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos impresionantemente grises y entonces lo recordó. Era el mismo chico que la había mirado al principio de curso y con él que había sentido una conexión momentánea.

Irónicamente, en ese momento sucedía lo mismo y por ello tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y dejar de mirarlo, algo que satisfacía de un modo inexplicable a Draco.

—Eh...—Buscó en su mochila y tardó varios segundos en sacar un pergamino escrupulosamente doblado—, claro, aquí está.

Se dirigió hacia él para entregarle el pergamino y se ruborizó al ver como él no dejaba de verla, más bien, examinándola fijamente. Hermione carraspeó y volvió a su lectura y Malfoy hizo lo mismo. Hubieran seguido en ese silencio si ella no dejará de mover su pluma, un tanto irritada al no poder concentrarse.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es asquerosamente molesto, inclusive si a eso le sumamos tu presencia—comentó Malfoy, mirándola con enfado. Hermione frunció el ceño y replicó:

—Si tanto te molesta está toda una biblioteca para tí solito— Alzó los brazos y los dirigió hacia su alrededor—: Justo enfrente de tí hay una mesa disponible.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí—Señaló Malfoy, haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa. Parecía más una mueca.

—Puedo preguntar el porqué—Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se le quedó mirando fijamente.—No entiendo para que estás aquí si es únicamente para molestarme. Es decir, ¿qué te he hecho?

_Todo_,pensó Malfoy al verla en aquél estado de irritabilidad._Tú y tus manías no me han dejado descansar desde hace varios días._

Al ver que el extranjero no contestaba, Hermione añadió, en tono más apaciguador.

—Mira, es evidente que hemos comenzado con el pie izquierdo...—Suspiró y lo miró fijamente—, ¿qué te parece una tregua?

_Y un cuerno. Prefiero convertirme en elfo doméstico antes que hacer una maldita tregua con una asquerosa sangre sucia; no hay treguas en las guerras._

_—_Suena bien—los labios de Malfoy fueron más rápidos que el hilo de sus pensamiento; frunció los labios y agregó—: ¿Y como habremos de hacer esa "tregua"?

—Comenzaremos con nuestros nombres— propuso Hermione, entusiasmada de no seguir con esa estúpida actitud de hace varios días—: Me llamo Hermione Granger.

—Vaya nombre—bufó por lo bajo Draco—: Yo soy Draco Lucius Malfoy—Pronunció su nombre con cierto retintín y orgullo en la voz que Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por su altanería hasta por su nombre. El chico la miró confundido por su risa y preguntó en tono ofendido—: ¿De qué te ríes, _san_... Granger?

Hermione ignoró el hecho de que él estaba a punto de llamarla sangre sucia y explicó:

—De tú presunción y orgullo, es muy infantil sentirse superior sólo por su apellido.

—Verás, Granger, date por privilegiada porque te haré el honor de darte una clase sobre la superioridad en el mundo mágico—Hermione rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de replicar algo en tono malicioso cuando la voz de Harry le llegó del otro lado de la biblioteca.

—¿Hermione?—Harry se asomó por una estantería y miró a la extraña pareja con una ceja alzada pero se abstuvo de comentar algo—, necesito que me ayudes con algo.

—Claro, Harry, sólo...—Miró a Malfoy y, dándole una adiós seco y cortante, se marchó con su mochila en su hombro. Antes de irse volteó a mirar a Malfoy y _casi_ se sintió mal por dejarlo allí a media conversación. _Casi_.

* * *

Aquellas horas en la biblioteca intentando que Harry descubriera un método para poder respirar bajo el agua fueron una tortura sin igual. Hermione intentaba recordar en donde había leído algo sobre aguantar la respiración y sin embargo, no encontraron nada. Suspiró cansada al estar casi todo un día estudiando y buscando sin salir. Volteó por pura costumbre a su mesa acostumbrada y se dió cuenta de que Malfoy no se encontraba allí y volvió al libro que tenía enfrente.

—Nada, no hay nada—murmuró Ron, más dormido que despierto y Hermione hizo un sonido de desaprobación.

—Debe haber algo, siempre habrá algo que no hemos visto...

—¿En los último cincuenta libros?—ironizó Ron, mientras que Harry intentaba leer un enorme y grueso volumen que hablaba sobre el agua.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle exasperada pero para alivio de Harry, quien consideraba seriamente en irse a pedir ayuda a otra persona, llegaron Fred y George.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Ron, olvidando la disputa con Hermione.

—McGonagall quiere que vayas a su despacho—explicó George mirándolos con una sonrisa y recargándose en la mesa.

—Y a tí también, Hermione—añadió Fred, y a la chica le dió mala espina todo aquello. Intuía que tal vez la profesora los regañara por andar ayudando a Harry cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo todo él solo.

—Nos vemos en la Sala Común—dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a Harry, quien los miraba con seriedad—: Y trae todos los libros que puedas, ¿vale?

Y con aquello, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca un poco tensos. Fred y George no dejaban de bromar acerca de la reprimenda que seguramente McGonagall les echaría y Hermione terminó por desquitar su furia con ellos hasta el despacho de McGonagall; en cuanto llegaron, los gemelos no dudaron en irse al ver la actitud enojada de Hermione.

Ron abrió el despacho y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, aparte de McGonagall se encontraban Dumbledore, Cho y una chica que se parecía sospechosamente a Fleur Delacour.

—Oh, Srita. Granger y Sr. Weasley, estábamos esperándolos—comentó jovialmente Dumbledore moviendo la varita para aparecer dos butacas y que pudieran sentarse; los chicos tomaron asiento y él prosiguió—: Bien, seguramente se estarán preguntando para que los cite aquí; como sabrán mañana será la segunda prueba del Torneo y por ello los necesitamos.

—¿Para qué, señor?—preguntó Cho, expresando la duda de los reunidos.

—La prueba consiste en que los concursantes busquen a quien más valoran bajo el agua—explicó Dumbledore, paciente y de inmediato se escucho un chillido de asombro proveniente de aquella chica que debía ser la hermana de Fleur.

—¿Bajo el agua, profesor?—repitió Hermione, atónita—. ¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir respirando mientras nos rescatan?

—¿Y cómo sabrán ellos quien es al que deben escoger?—añadió Ron, confundido.

—Oh, es muy simple, les haremos un hechizo para que se queden en un estado, digamos, incosciente—respondió el director—; y respecto a si sabrán es lógico, Sr. Weasley, a usted lo rescatará el señor Potter; a la Srita. Chang el Sr. Diggory; a la Srita. Granger el Sr. Krum...—Hermione se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello al escuchar semejante confesión— y a la Srita. Delacour obviamente su hermana, Fleur.

Después de varias preguntas acerca de como les harían el hechizo y si no tendrían secuelas, McGonagall los obligó a formar una fila para que Dumbledore les aplicara un hechizo. Hermione, quien era la penúltima, miró como Ron y Cho se quedaban dormidos instantáneamente sobre unas camillas. Al llegar su turno, cerró los ojos instintivamente y después todo quedó en negro.

* * *

—¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum!—Hermione oyó como una multitud gritaba el apellido sin cesar y abrió los ojos al tiempo que intentaba tragar una bocanada de aire. Se sintió desorientada y dejó escapar un chillido al ver como la cabeza de un tiburón se iba transformando en la de Viktor.

—Err-mio-ne—exclamó el búlgaro y la tomó en sus brazos para ayudarla a nadar hacia la orilla, en donde se encontraban toda una multitud prodigándole sus apoyos al campeón. Hermione comenzó a temblar al sentir el aire frío impactarle en pleno rostro y sintió como Viktor la cargaba cuidadosamente para que alcanzara la orilla.

Una mano la ayudó a subir y Hermione la tomó al instante; sintió como alguien le ponía una manta encima y Krum, que ya había subido, le colocó otra manta encima. Hermione comenzó a sentir como el calor regresaba a su cuerpo y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en medio de un gentío de alumnos de Durmstrang que gritaban sin cesar: _¡Krum! ¡Krum! ¡Krum!; _sintió como alguien la miraba fijamente y se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Malfoy.

Se ruborizó imperceptiblemente sin saber exactamente el motivo y sentía como Krum la abrazaba fuertemente mientras Madame Pomfrey le daba una botellita para que se recuperara.

—Gracias por salvarme, Viktor—dijo Hermione, abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor. Él la miró sonriente, quizá demasiado sonriente.

—Estaba bastante... _prrreocupado_—explicó torpemente Viktor; se acercó a ella y le tomó una de sus manos. Hermione lo miró fijamente pero no quitó la mano de Krum—: Yo... nunca había sentido... algo así _porrrr_ una chica, Err-mio-ne.

Hermione tragó grueso y contuvo su aliento.

—¿_Vendrrrías_ a _Bulgarrria_ conmigo?

Hermione abrió la boca en ese momento para contestarle pero comenzaron a escucharse unos gritos y chillidos provenientes de la orilla. Y entonces se dió cuenta de que ni Harry ni Ron daban señales de vida; comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscándolos cuando la cabeza pelirroja de Ron se asomó junto a la chica que era la hermana de Fleur. Ésta última, que Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a su lado, comenzó a gritar:

—¡_Gabguielle_!, ¡_Gabguielle_! ¿Está viva? ¿Está _heguida_?

Hermione estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba pero la enfermera y Viktor se lo impidieron tajantemente. El último parecía bastante nervioso, ya que la chica no le había dado ninguna respuesta, pero Hermione no se encontraba en aquél momento dócil; quería ir con Harry y Ron para asegurarse de que se encontraban a salvo. Ignoró a Pompfrey y Krum, y corrió hacia donde se encontraban Ron después de que Fleur le hubiese dado un beso en cada mejilla al igual que a Harry.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron!—Los abrazó fuertemente a ambos intentando rodearlos a ambos con sus brazos y fallando estrepitosamente—: Pensé que... ¡pudiste resolver el misterio! ¡Están a salvo, ambos! —Siguió abrazándolos sin importarle los comentarios que causaba a su alrededor y cuando los soltó les dió una pequeña colleja en el brazo.

—¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?—se quejó Ron, mirando a Hermione con diversión.

—Por haberse tardado tanto, pensé que se ahogarían allí...—respondió Hermione, divertida a pesar de querer mostrarse enfadada.

—Err-mio-ne—La grave voz de Krum los sobresaltó y Hermione se giró a él con cierto enfado—: Tienes un escarabajo en el pelo—La chica se lo quitó bruscamente y se dió cuenta de que lo único que quería Viktor en ese momento era que _ella_ le prestar atención. Se giró hacia él y le susurró:

—Hablamos después, ¿vale?

Viktor no pareció muy satisfecho con su respuesta y, encogiéndose de hombros, se marchó de allí para dejar que Hermione siguiera al pendiente con sus dos amigos.

* * *

—Vaya espectáculo que dió Krum—comentó Antonovich, mirando como el campeón caminaba con un séquito de admiradores y un poco detrás se encontraba Potter con su amigo pelirrojo y la chica que a Draco tanto le importaba, y que en ese momento no despegaba su vista de ella.— La vas a gastar si sigues mirándola de esa forma.

—No seas imbécil—replicó Malfoy, dejando de mirarla y gruñó—: Al parecer el orangután de Krum no consiguió la atención debida después de su heroico acto.

Antonovich sonrió.

—¿Le has ayudado con esta prueba?—preguntó, desviándose de la multitud que se dirigía a Hogwarts y echaron a andar hacia el barco.

—Se supone que para eso vine acá, para ayudar al grandioso Viktor Krum—Su voz estaba cargada de ironía y miró de reojo como Granger se iba al castillo tomada del brazo de su amigo Potter. Frunció el ceño y experimento unas tremendas ganas de lanzarle una maldición a Potter y otra a Granger sin saber muy bien el porqué.

—Oh, oh—Antonovich siguió la fulminante mirada de Draco y sonrió divertido al notar como los ojos del rubio echaban chispas—, alguien está _celoso_ de Potter.

—¿De qué carajos celos hablas, Antonovich?—le espetó Draco y se echó a andar hacia el barco con enfado mientras su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa despectiva.

Apostaría mil galeones a que era la primera vez que Malfoy se sentía celoso de alguien y sabía con seguridad de que jamás lo admitiría, al menos no en voz alta.

Las semanas pasaron y Marzo llegó bastante rápido; los alumnos de Durmstrang se pasaban todo el día al aire libre disfrutando del clima a pesar de que los de Hogwarts se pasearan con bufandas y suéteres gruesos. Viktor Krum aprovechaba para caminar por las tardes alrededor del lago con una camisa ajustada y sin mangas; al principio no se encontraba a nadie pero después una multitud de chicas comenzaron a seguirlo con risitas tontas.

En una de esas ocasiones, Krum vió a Hermione sentada en una escalinata con todos sus libros a su alrededor y estuvo tentado a sentarse a su lado pero sabía que a Hermione no le gustaba que sus fans estuvieran alrededor de ellos soltando risitas; suspiró al pensar en que Hermione era una chica excepcional y sin precedentes, comenzó a caminar cuando volvió su mirada al ver como una cabeza rubia se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Viktor bufó al ver que se trataba de Malfoy y, sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Hermione sin importarle que esas chicas tontas lo siguieron pero dejaron de hacerlo al ver como iba con Hermione. Ésta última no notó su presencia hasta que Viktor se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente.

—Err-mio-ne—El búlgaro tomó una mano de Hermione, provocando que ésta se ruborizara, y la besó galantemente.

—¡Viktor!—La voz de Hermione sonaba sofocada y su cara se parecía más a un tomate—: ¿Quieres caminar?—agregó, un poco más repuesta y tomó sus libros metiéndolos en su mochila; se levantó y miró a Krum sonriendo nerviosamente.—¿Vamos?

Krum asintió torpemente y tomó la mochila de Hermione para colgársela él mismo a su hombro provocando que la chica casi soltara un suspiro al darse cuenta de lo caballeroso que era Viktor. Se fueron caminando juntos hablando de trivialidades y Hermione se sorprendió al ver como Malfoy estaba sentado cómodamente en la orilla del lago leyendo un libro. Volteó a verlo de reojo pero regresó su mirada a Viktor, quien le hablaba de Bulgaria y lo mucho que le gustaría que ella lo acompañara a su país.

Por ello, no se dió cuenta de como un par de ojos grises la miraban casi sin pestañear y sujetando con más fuerza de lo debido el libro entre sus manos.

* * *

**_¡Volví ! No saben lo mucho que lamento no haberme reportado pero se me ha juntado todo, en fin; vemos un gran avance en el Dramione, y lamento informarles que esto se irá tan lento como los pasos de un tortuga. Vale, sólo están intercambiando miradas, Draco por fin le habla a Hermione y ésta, después de ignorarlo, le habla con curiosidad. No están enamorados, pero sienten un magnetismo y atracción algo no muy recomendada (en caso de Draco). Hermione solo siente curiosidad pero veremos como pasan las cosas... He omitido ciertas cosas que no tiene tanta relevancia en el fic, pero si en el libro, pero buenooo... ha sido puro Dramione este capítulo, aparte de que Viktor se ha dado cuenta de que Malfoy mira más de lo recomendado a su chica._**

**_Déjenme_****_ su review y gracias a: Serena Princesita Hale, Guest, Yuuki Kuchiki, Guest y Cissy quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior. Me gustaría que me dejaran uno todas las que no se reportan ! Besos,_**

**_MarianaMasen_**


	5. Corazón de Bruja

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.**_

* * *

**"Corazón de Bruja"**

**—**Por fin la sangre sucia obtiene su merecido**—**musitó Pansy muy satisfecha de sí misma aquella mañana. Draco, que estaba a su lado, la miró con suspicacia, y ella le tendió la página de Corazón de Bruja en donde aparecía un artículo con corazones que cambiaban de color y la cara de Granger, Potter y Krum en un enorme corazón, divididos como si fuera un tríangulo.

Malfoy no perdió ni dos segundos y, tomándolo rápidamente, comenzó a leer el párrafo que le interesaba (el que hablaba de Granger).

.

_La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir debilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. _

_Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundiales de quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada señorita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bulgaria durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica. _

_Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos encantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chicos. «Es fea con ganas —nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso—, pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso._

.

Draco alzó una ceja al leer el último párrafo y sintió como algo le caía pesadamente en el estómago. Si era cierto aquello, la tal Granger había estado jugando a ser una santurrona de primera cuando en realidad era una _come-hombres_, como diría Narcissa Malfoy, y el chico sintió cierta rabia y desazón ante semejante pensamiento. Sus puños tomaron la revista sintiendo las ganas de romperla entre sus manos.

—¿Qué te parece?—le preguntó Pansy, batiendo sus pestañas, intentando parecer seductora. Draco la rechazó, arrugando la nariz, como si algo apestara, y la chica se indignó, pero no pudo chillarle ya que en ese momento, Theodore Nott se sentaba con ellos. Traía un libro en las manos, como siempre, y su semblante era de calma.

—¿Qué sucede, Pansy?—le preguntó Nott, al ver a la chica frente a él con ese mohín indignado. La chica volteó a verlo con una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria y, arrebantándole abruptamente Corazón de Bruja de la manos de Draco, le mostró el artículo con orgullo.—¡Vaya!—exclamó Theodore, quedándose mirando el enorme corazón en donde la cara de Hermione, Harry y Viktor estaban divididas.

—Lo sé, soy toda una genio—se alabó Pansy, moviendo su cabello negro con elegancia—, estoy segura de que Krum no tardará a mandar a volar a la mosquita muerta de Granger... ¡no se lo merece!

—Tienes razón, Pansy—dijo Malfoy y la aludida volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa—, Krum no se merece a semejante chica.

Parkinson no se dió cuenta del doble sentido que las palabras del rubio tenían e, ingenuamente, pensó que Malfoy compartía su mismo sentimiento hacia Granger. Pero nunca llegó a saber lo mucho que había errado al compartirle el artículo a Draco. En vez de mostrarla como una chica que se salía con la suya, hizo que Malfoy se decidiera de una buena vez a acercarse a Granger después de dos semanas ignorándola.

* * *

—Err-mio-ne—Una voz grave, que Hermione indentificó como la de Vitkor, rompió la calma de la biblioteca. Varias personas voltearon a verlos, expectantes, sabedores del artículo de Rita Skeeter, en donde el triángulo amoroso Potter-Granger-Krum había sorprendido a muchos, teniendo en cuenta que Hermione Granger no era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts y ni siquiera, comparándola con Fleur Delacour, tenía la pinta de ser alguien atractiva.

—Viktor—Hermione estaba un tanto asustada y nerviosa por lo que diría Viktor con el nefasto reportaje y lo miró con una sonrisa—, emm...¿podemos hablar?

—Errr, sí—Viktor le tendió una mano a la chica, que aceptó dudosa, y se colgó la mochila de Hermione en un hombro. —Vamos...

Ambos abandonaron la biblioteca ante la atenta mirada del grupo de fans del búlgaro, quienes miraron a la chica feo, e inclusive la abuchearon quedamente. Viktor fingió no darse cuenta y caminaron hasta llegar a un rincón solitario en los jardines de Hogwarts. Hermione miró expectante a Krum y, viendo que no se decidía a hablar primero, comenzó a hablar:

—Yo...—cruzó sus brazos por detrás, nerviosa.— Sé que leíste el artículo, Viktor...—sonrió con una mueca—, más bien me preguntó quien no lo habrá leído en el castillo, en fin, quería decirte que yo jamás te haría un flitro amoroso y...—respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos, pequeños y negros— yo no estoy saliendo con Harry, solo somos amigos, es mentira todo lo que dice...

Hermione cortó su monólogo al sentir como Viktor se acerca y la abraza sin decir ni media palabra. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, alzándose de puntillas y pasando sus brazos, intentando abarcar, inútilmente, la anchura de su espalda. Estuvieron así cerca de un minuto hasta que Hermione, doliéndole los brazos por el esfuerzo de abarcar su espalda, se separa delicadamente del búlgaro.

Viktor la miró embelasado y le pasó un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja y Hermione, se ruboriza sin poder evitarlo. Él la trata como si fuera una pequeña flor hermosa y delicada, como si pudiera romperse con el tacto de su mano.

—_Errrres herrrmosa_—le susurró Krum ante el estupor de Granger—, ¿ya tomaste una decisión? ¿_Irrras_ conmigo a _Bulgarrria_, _Errr-mio-ne_?

—¡Pero si es la feliz pareja!—Una voz sarcástica, interrumpió el íntimo momento creado. Hermione volteó a su derecha y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Malfoy. Éste le dió una mirada seria, como si en realidad no la conociera, y volvió a tener su semblante de mofa al pasar su vista a Viktor, quien se colocó frente a Hermione, como si la protegiera del rubio, y Draco al darse cuenta del gesto, da un resoplido.—¡Qué caballeroso, Krum! Es proteger a tu dama _sangre sucia_, cueste lo que cueste...

Hermione empalideció y se reprendió mentalmente el no traer su varita consigo, pero Krum fulminó con la mirada a Malfoy y le espetó:

—¡No te _atrrrevas_! No _quierrro pelearrr_ contigo, _perrro_ si me _prrrovocas_ lo _harrré._

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

—¿Por qué la defiendes? No es más que una vulgar golfa que se acuesta con quien se le ponga encima, sinceramente jamás pensé que detrás de ese aspecto de santurrona se escondiera toda una...

_¡PLAF!_

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil, sin poder creerse lo que acaba de suceder. ¿La sangre sucia había osado pegarle? ¿Qué se creía? Hermione lo mira con una expresión de odio, que el rubio nunca se imaginó que podría tener, y sigue teniendo el puño cerrado, como si deseara volver a pegarle.

—¡Jamás, jamás, vuelvas a llamarme de _ese_ modo! ¿Entendiste?—le chilló Hermione y comienza a pegarle en el pecho con cada palabra dicha. El corazón del rubio comienza a bombear ante la cercanía de la chica y el calor que emanaba de sus manos al darle los golpes. No le dolía, al contrario, era como si le diera descargar eléctricas con cada toque.

Draco se quedó mirando, atónito, como Hermione se volteó y echó a andar junto a Krum, quien después de lanzarle una mirada hosca, sonríe como si se hubiera ganado un millón de galeones. _Y tal vez sí lo haya hecho_, pensó Malfoy al regresar al barco y desahogarse con un buen baño caliente.

* * *

Llegaron a Hogsmade al mediodía; Sirius había sido muy insistente al respecto y su ahijado no le quedo otra cosa que ir, junto a Ron y Hermione, ésta última sumida en sus pensamientos. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy y en la bofetada que le dió. No era el insulto lo que no la dejaba pensar, sino que cuando ella comenzó a pegarle en el pecho, él no dijo absolutamente nada y se le quedó mirando fijamente, tanto que la chica sintió que volvía a desnudarla con la mirada, si es que eso era posible.

—Vamos a TirosLargos a comprarles unos calcetines a Dobby—propuso Harry y Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento. Se divirtieron comprando los calcetines más estrafalarios que pudieron encontrar y una hora después, se encaminaron a donde Sirius les había indicado.

Un perro negro los sobresaltó al aparecer en su camino. Los chicos lo reconocieron al instante y comenzaron a subir por una montaña. El calor les pegaba en pleno rostro y la caminata no ayudaba mucho al calor que sentían los amigos al seguir a Sirius en su forma animaga. Por fin llegaron a una cueva en donde se encontraba Buckbeak y varios periódicos tirados a lo largo y ancho de ella.

Hermione se sintió un tanto abrumada al oír como Sirius confesó casualmente el haberse alimentado de ratas únicamente para estar cerca de Harry. Pensó en lo mucho que debe de quererlo y sonrió al ver como el semblante de Sirius es más sonriente y menos aterrorizante que el del año pasado. Comenzaron a hablar de quien podría ser la posible persona que metiera en el cáliz de fuego el nombre de Harry y de la intrincante historia del Sr. Crounch y su hijo.

—No me suena que Karkaroff hiciera algo por el estilo—pensó Sirius, después de comerse toda la comida y recargarse cómodamente en la pared—, hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar ir a Azkabán...

—¿Entonces quién más podrías ser?—preguntó Harry, un tanto exasperado—, él es el único que fue mortífago, aparte de Snape...

—¡De seguro fue él!—saltó Ron de inmediato—, ¡se habrá aliado con Karkaroff y así...!

—Ron eso es muy arriesgado, y más teniendo en cuenta que Dumbledore está muy cerca de ellos—le recordó Hermione, con tono mandón—, y aparte de eso, no me importa lo que digan, Dumbledore confía en él así que no hay que cuestionarlo.

—Pero...—Ron se rascó la cabeza—, Dumbledore es muy sabio y eso, pero puede se le puede engañar.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

—¿Quién más estaba a tu alrededor?

Harry pensó duranto un minuto, y respondió:

—Ehh... Fudge, la elfina del Sr. Crounch, varios empleados del ministerio búlgaro y...—Harry frunció el ceño—, alguien llamado algo así como Malgoy o Falfoy...

—Malfoy—corrigió Hermione automáticamente y se tapó la boca al ver como las miradas de Harry, Ron y Sirius la taladraban.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Sirius, suspicaz.

Hermione se ruborizó.

—Fay Dunbar fue al Baile de Navidad con él y me habló de él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es él?—Hermione se enfadó con Sirius, ¿desde cuándo hacía tantas preguntas?

—Es impertinente, grosero, egocéntrico...

—Suena exactamente como Lucius Malfoy—murmuró Sirius—, en fin, se han oído rumores de que los Malfoy andan de nuevo tras los pasos de Voldemort de nuevo...

—¿Crees que él haya puesto mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego?—preguntó Harry y Hermione a su lado, rodó los ojos imperceptiblemente.

—No creo, es demasiado joven, pero para algo lo trajeron a Hogwarts...—Sirius los miró seriamente—, de todos modos, hay alguien que quiere que Harry esté en el Torneo y no es bueno. No se separen, no salgan del castillo a horas indebidas y...—miró a Hermione brevemente—, no socialicen con nadie de Durmstrang, no me fío ni de Karkaroff ni de las intenciones que tenga el hijo de Malfoy...

Las advertencias de Sirius seguían resonando en la cabeza de Hermione al regresar al castillo nuevamente. No sabía el porqué de darle tantas vueltas al asunto de "socializar con los de Durmstrang" y se convenció de que se trataba de Viktor. No tenía que ver con el efecto que tenía Draco Malfoy en ella. En lo absoluto, se convenció Hermione al entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

* * *

Aquella mañana, Draco Malfoy se levantó con su acostumbrado humor de perros, Antonovich, que se colocaba su uniforme, le dió una sonrisa de lado.

—Seguimos de malas, ¿eh?

—Vete a la mierda, Antonovich, a tí nadie te dió un puñetazo en el rostro—Draco le aventó su túnica en el rostro y se miró en el espejo. Su hinchazón todavía no bajaba, y estaba seguro que tendría que ir a la enfermería antes de que su rostro se hinchara.

—Me cae bien esa chica—comentó el joven mirando como Malfoy le aplicaba un hechizo para evitar que su cara no estuviera tan hinchada. —Algunas veces mereces que te peguen por ser tan cabrón.

—Muy gracioso—Draco se volteó se colocó su capa—, Karkaroff me pidió que ayude al idiota de Krum para su última prueba.

—¿Y lo harás?

—Que se joda, yo no soy un puto elfo doméstico, aparte como si Krum me quisiera como su amiguito.

Bajaron del barco y caminaron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, que estaba repleto de voces y conversaciones ruidosas entre los estudiantes. Draco se sentó al lado de Pansy, quien comenzó a conversar animadamente con Antonovich. Malfoy alzó su mirada, buscando imperceptiblemente a Granger. Localizó a Potter y a Weasley pero la chica no se encontraba con ellos. Frunció el ceño pero no pudo seguir buscándola, porque una voz, que conocía muy bien, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Malfoy—Viktor Krum se sentó frente a él con el ceño fruncido, sus espejas cejas se convirtieron en una linea recta—, Karkaroff me dijo que tendrías que ayudarme en las puebras—murmuró, tanto que a Draco casi no lo escuchó pero asintió con una seca cabezada. Viktor se dió por satisfecho y comenzó a devorar su desayuno rápidamente.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando al tiempo que pensaba en cómo una chica como Granger pudo haber salido con semejante bruto. Era más semejante a animal salvaje que a otra cosa. Pansy soltó un chillido de emoción al ver a Krum y le preguntó:

—¡Hola, _Viiiiiktor_!—Alargó el nombre y se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa coqueta—, ¿te ha gustado tu estancia aquí?

Krum asintió cortésmente y la chica se dió por satisfecha.

—Me preguntaba..., ¿te gustaría dar una vuelta por allí—dijo Parkinson al mismo tiempo que se enroscaba el pelo en su dedo y lo miraba fijamente—. Hace buen tiempo afuera...

—Lo siento, tengo que _estudiarrr parrra_ la _terrrcerra prrrueba_—musitó Krum sin voltear a verla.

Malfoy se sorprendió que el búlgaro pudiera decir aquella frase sin sonar como pastor de cabras siberiano. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y, despidiéndose de Pansy y Antonovich, se dirigió a la enfermería para tratar su herida en la mejilla.

—Hola, querido, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—Una enfermera de aspecto maternal y bonachón se apareció a su lado rápidamente.

—Tengo una herida y me gustaría que me diera algo para que no quedara cicatriz—contestó Malfoy, aburrido.

—Oh, claro—La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y lo obligó a sentarse en una camilla—. Te daré esta pomada, creo que será suficiente...—Le pasó una pomada de aspecto pegajoso y se giró para volver a atender a alguien que la llamó.—Ahora vuelvo.

Malfoy asintió y comenzó a colocarse aquél menjunje pegajoso e hizo una mueca de asco al captar su olor con sus fosas nasales. Después de varios minutos colocándosela, se limpió las mano con una toalla que había cerca y se dirigió al lugar en donde la enfermera había desaparecido, para darle la pegajosa pomada. Draco oyó como una voz femenina aguda soltaba unos quejidos llorosos y como la mujer intentaba calmarla.

—... tranquila, querida. Estoy segura que con esto se te bajara, no te preocupes...—Malfoy decidió cortar la conversación al entrar y descubrir como Granger tenía sus manos llena de pústulas horribles y como la enfermera intentaba consolarla.

—Pero Madame Pompfrey, ¿está segura de que desaparecerán?—Lloriqueó la chica, mirándose las manos fijamente— No se ha bajado con la poma...—Alzó su mirada dándose cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy y se calló abruptamente.

La nombrada Pompfrey también alzó su mirada y lo miró sonriente.

—Su herida se ve mejor, joven...—Un ruido la interrumpió: eran los gritos de varios chicos y la enfermera, miró a Malfoy—, ¿podrías seguir poniéndole esto a la Srita. Granger mientras voy a ver qué sucede...?

Sin darle tiempo a que contestara, la enfermera le lanzó un recipiente con otra pomada asquerosa, ¿acaso no habían otras?, y salió del lugar, dejando a los chicos sumidos en un silencio profundo.

—Puedes irte, si quieres—musitó Hermione, no lo miró y seguía mirando sus manos—, no tienes porqué estar aquí, Malfoy.

—No me vengas con tus rollos moralistas, _Hermione_—El rubio pronunció su nombre con ciero retintín y, con una mueca de asco, comenzó a untarle aquella sustancia a las manos de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos, nerviosa con la cercanía del chico.—: ¿Y quién te hizo esto para mandarle mis felicitaciones?

—Rita Skeeter—susurró Hermione con odio, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada atónita del rubio.— O algunas de la fans de Corazón de Bruja.

**—**¿Para qué cojones ellas querrían hacerte esto?

—Porque—Hermione respiró hondo al oler la asquerosa pomada—, creen que engaño a Viktor con Harry.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Como se alborotan por un par de brutos cavernícolas— susurró el rubio y siguió untándole la pomada.

Hermione se calló y miró los dedos de Malfoy: largos y delgados, ahogó un suspiró y decidió no decir nada a menos que él comenzara la conversación. ¿Y si Sirius tenía razón? ¿Y si Malfoy era en realidad aspirante a ser mortífago como el hijo de Crounch? La chica entrecerró sus ojos e intentó ignorar el cosquilleo que le causaba el tacto del joven. Nunca se había sentido tan rara con alguien del sexo opuesto, ni siquiera con Viktor tenía esos sentimientos encontrados.

—Escúpelo—dijo Malfoy, interrumpiendo el silencio.

Hermione volteó a verlo y se sorprendió, nuevamente, de lo brillantes que eran sus ojos grises.

—Puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro y créeme, es molesto.

La chica bajó la mirada, ruborizada, pero volvió a levantarla, desafiante:

—Sólo pensaba en...—tragó saliva, nerviosa— el motivo de que estés en Hogwarts.

Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido de escuchar aquello y dejó de untarle la pomada para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Y a tí que te importa?—Sonó más brusco de lo que quería y, sonrió internamente al ver como Hermione se ponía roja, carraspeó, intentando sonar más amable. _¿Amable? ¿Con una sangre sucia? ¿Qué cojones?_—: Es simple, ayudar al orangután de Krum a pasar las pruebas.

—¿Qué?—exclamó Hermione, atónita—. Pero si están actuando en contra de las normas...

—¿Vas a acusarnos, eh?—Draco se acercó más a ella, tanto que pudo observar como Hermione tenía pequeñas pecas que iban de sus pómulos hasta su nariz. No supo porqué pero aquello le pareció _adorable. Y qué sigue, ¿besarla en la frente? ¿Actuar como un imbécil caballeroso con ella? _Malfoy sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos, pero aquello lo acercó aún más a la cara de la joven, a pocos centímetros de su boca.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando vió como Malfoy se acercaba aún más a ella y como una fragancia sutil y varonil se apoderaba del pequeño espacio entre sus rostros. Miró como Malfoy observaba sus labios, indeciso, como si quisiera besarla... Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente y sintió como las mano de Malfoy, delicada y suavemente, se posaban en su rostro.

—¿Ya terminó de untarle la pomada?—La voz de Madame Pompfrey rompió la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido los chicos. Malfoy se separó de ella bruscamente y tan rápido, que a Hermione le dió la impresión de querer huir tan rápido como le permitieran.

Draco asintió y, tras dirigirle una mirada rápida a Hermione, que miraba al suelo, salió de la enfermería rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien, cielo?—preguntó la enfermera, mirando a Hermione con dulzura.

—No lo sé—admitió la chica, alzando la mirada y fijándose en el punto en donde Malfoy había desaparecido.

* * *

_¡Vale, un capítulo corto! Lo sé, qué mala soy, pero debía cortarle allí porque el próximo será la tercera prueba y... ¡tachán! ¡Veremos como la fachada de Malfoy se cae cada vez más y más! ¡Gracias a todas por sus reviews, perdón por no contestarles, pero he estado trabajando a full, en fin,_

_Besos y ¡hasta la próxima actualización!,_

_MarianaMasen._

_Pd. Un fanfic con reviews, es un fanfic feliz :) ¡Hagan feliz a la autora!_


End file.
